


Naughty Bench

by TapBluesNLindyhopDancer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Butt Plugs, Catheters, Cock Cages, Consensual, Erotic Electrostimulation, Fucking Machines, Ice Play, M/M, Needles, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Torture, Punishment, Spanking, Team Dean's Red Ass, blind fold, not a fucking machine but a punishment machine, with an attachable auto-spanker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TapBluesNLindyhopDancer/pseuds/TapBluesNLindyhopDancer
Summary: You've heard of a fucking machine, but what about a punishment machine?! Because of Dean's misbehavior, Cas must send him to the naughty bench. This machine delivers a hefty punishment, one that Dean must endure. There's even an auto-spanker attachment!





	Naughty Bench

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure smut, no plot. With a ton of kinks squeezed into a short one-shot. I don’t have an explanation for this. All I can say is that once I had the idea, my brain declared this to be written.

Due to Dean’s misbehavior, Cas had to send him to the naughty bench. Dean lays on his back across the cold steel contraption as he waits for Cas. Every single article of clothing had to be removed from his body prior to the preceding punishment. Let’s just say he had quite a few layers to take off.

Dean has mixed feelings about the naughty bench. His masochistic self enjoys the pain it causes him, but at the same time, he’s frightened by it. The machine was custom designed by Cas himself. Cas knows his fears and dislikes, so he incorporated them all into the contraption’s design. They even made a mold of Dean’s naked figure so that the machine would conform to his body.

Dean doesn’t know if he’s excited or afraid; a nervous tightness floats in the pit of his stomach during the agonizing waiting period before the machine is brought to life.

Cas appears with an icepack in tow and Dean lets out a whine, not looking forward to the preparation that must happen. Dean knows the entire upcoming process is necessary so that his cock will fit in the machine’s chamber. A tremor shakes through Dean’s body as Cas’ freezing, clammy hands stroke his cock.

“Shhhh. It’s okay. Deep breaths.” Cas tries his best to comfort Dean before the inevitable.

Dean inhales a ragged breath as the icepack presses against his swollen dick. The breath catches in his throat before he wails. “Gaaaaah! So cold!”

“I’m sorry. You know the rules and the consequences for breaking them. You’ve earned yourself a full hour strapped to the naughty bench. Now, turn around, face down, and let’s get you situated.”

Dean turns around to lie on his stomach as Cas helps guide his cock into the proper hole. He situates himself and bends his knees so that his shins rest comfortably atop the padding. He wiggles forward until his thighs bump up against the machine’s leg pads. After he’s all situated, Dean bends forward and rests his forehead on the head hole cut-out that’s similar to a masseur’s bench. Though this ain’t no masseur’s bench. This is a device made to inflict punishment. As Dean closes his eyes, his vision is blocked by the mechanism’s built in blindfold.

Dean places his hands and arms along the indentations of the machine. Cas flicks a switch and the metal restraints pop out and clasp around Dean’s arms, hands, legs, torso, and neck. Dean’s smart enough not to wiggle around. He’s tested the bonds in the past and has received needle pokes of pain from the machine to halt his squirming.

Next, a lubed catheter is pressed against the slit of Dean’s penis. The slick metal is forced ever so slowly up his urethra. He can feel every inch as it slides in before coming to a halt. A loud _snap_ is heard. Several seconds pass before Dean is shocked by the abrupt coldness encompassing his dick. The ice chamber has been locked in place around his cock, along with the hateful metal cock cage.

Fingers breach Dean’s ass hole. His body shivers due to the temperature difference between the cold fingers and his warm ass. Cas had just finished cooling down his dick for fuck’s sake! Dean’s uncomfortable as the icy appendage fucks in and out of his hole, slick with lube (also freezing cold –Cas must’ve purposely stored it in the fridge just to mess with Dean). As soon as Cas’s finger reaches the same temperature as Dean’s body, the next finger pushes in, just as cold as the first one once was. Dean is soooo uncomfortable. And Cas purposely avoids his prostate. This is not pleasurable at all. Before he knows it, a third finger is shoving into and out of his ass. After the fingers extract themselves for the last time, his hole is left feeling empty. But not for long. An icy metal butt plug is forced up his bum.  Goosebumps break out across his entire body as he acclimates to the temperature. And he can’t stop his chattering teeth.

Dean hears Cas’ footsteps as he walks away. Then there’s the tell-tale sound of the most abhorrent object known to man (or to Dean, at least) being scraped across the floor. Smooth, leathery fabric contacts and rests upon the meaty part of Dean’s ass. This is the arm paddle of the dreaded auto-spanker. At the _click_ of a button, Dean can only assume Cas has turned on the machine. He can only lie and wait for the on-coming punishment to ensue.

The last and final preparatory step: Cas places the noise-canceling headphones on Dean’s ears, which begin playing Bach’s Sonata. Dean _hates_ classical music, which is precisely why Cas decides to force it upon him while he’s strapped to the naughty bench.

Dean just knows that Cas is lurking in the corner, getting off on watching Dean receive his punishment. But he’s also at the ready to release him if sensations become too overwhelming. The naughty bench does have a safety pause button. If Dean reaches with his right index finger, his nail scratches against a lever. Flicking the lever will pause the machine, allowing Dean to catch his breath if the punishment is too intense. He’s never used the safety feature before, but it comforts him to know of its existence and he has the option if necessary. His loving Dom would never condemn him for needing to use the feature. Dean knows he’d be by his side in a heartbeat, providing the comfort or care he would need in the situation.  

Distracted by the music and his thoughts, Dean jumps when the machine tugs at his cock. An oh-so-good suction pulls at his dick, causing it to harden. The vibrations coupled with the suction make it feel like his dick is receiving a Swedish massage. All the blood rushes south. The machine can tell he’s turned-on from the pleasurable sensation. Thus the motions stop abruptly, which can’t be a good sign. Dean’s body tenses in anticipation of the impending doom.

_Smack_

He gets a first spank to his ass. It is light, just a warm up. Nevertheless, he wails “Gggahhh!” more in shock than pain.

_Smack_

The machine continues swatting his pristine, white behind.

_Slap_

_ThwaK_

The spanks increase in strength.

_SmaSH_

_SWat_

_THWok_

_CLasH_

_SMAcK_

_SWOT_

_SLAP_

Those last couple of spanks were at full intensity. Those ones lodge the butt plug further up Dean’s ass. With each strike, the plug glides over his prostate, the sensation going straight to his dick. However, his cock is trapped within the icy metal cock cage, preventing him from reaching full hardness.

Several more slaps later, Dean’s getting restless. He unthinkingly squirms around in his restraints, for one - trying to lessen the harshness of the blows against his ass, and for two - out of the uncomfortable predicament of his swelling dick. That was not a smart thing to do. There’s a needle prick against his torso. “Yowtch!” Dean winces in pain and freezes in place to prevent further stabbings. He has a mild phobia of needles, which is why Cas decided to incorporate needles as a feature in the bench. At any moment, any number of needles can poke his torso, arms, or legs. That first poke was a gentle reminder to stay still while the spanking resumes.

The machine’s arm is relentless. There’ve been too many spanks to count. As soon as the sting of one slap diminishes, there’s another one. Each slap fades into the next one, and Dean’s world narrows down to spanking and stinging. The spanking doesn’t stop until his ass is bright red and throbbing in pain.  Nothing happens for several minutes, and all Dean can think about is the feeling of his sore buttocks while the utterly annoying symphony continues to play in his ear. He’s too distracted to notice the wetness that seeped into the blindfold.

Not much later, the nipple chamber shutters flick open. And his nipples are kneaded with a vacuum suction. “Gnnnh!” Dean moans in pleasure.

The pleasure doesn’t last long. It never does. This is a punishment, not a reward. Suddenly a sharp pain delves into both nipples – more needles. “AAAhhgh!” He screams. And then there’s that awful pinch when the clamps bear down on the already over-sensitized buds. They’re gonna hurt like Hell when released. Dean’s not looking forward to that. Not one bit.

He can never catch a break. The painful shock of electricity ignites his cock, surrounding the entirety of his dick with the awful sensation. The intensity is strong at first, and then slowly fades until it’s only a warm glow-y feeling. Just when one thing stops, another starts. Once the electricity vanishes in his cock, it’s transferred to his asshole in the form of vibrations. Instead of an abrupt, intense start, the vibrations are gentle on the low setting.

After thirty seconds, the vibrations jump up to the next setting (and God, why did Cas choose so many settings?!). And just when Dean’s gotten use to the new setting, it increases again. And again. And again. After the fifth time, he loses track. Vibrations so intense cause Dean’s dick to inflate despite the cock cage and ice chamber. His dick strains against the metal links, about to burst out of its bounds. He’s definitely on the brink of coming now. And he’s just noticed that the vibrations haven’t increased for a while. The maximum setting has been reached. Should he celebrate or be terrified?

Of course now’s the time that the auto spanker comes to life again. The answer to his last question is to be terrified. There’s a loud _SLAP_ and the vibrating plug lodges itself further up his ass, rubbing against that magical bundle of nerves. After the second spank, Dean can’t help but let a small grunt escape. The red hot sting of his ass, the red hot swelling of his dick, it’s almost too much to handle. Another spank. And yet another. Dean’s ass is stinging, tears well in his eyes (he actually notices them this time). A wetness pools in the fabric of the blindfold. He’s so sorry for what he did to force Cas’s decision towards punishment by naughty bench. A swarm of apologies are on the tip of his tongue, but he’s too overwhelmed with sensation to speak them aloud.

Spank after spank, he can feel his cock pulsing under the pressure. What really gets him is the intense vibrations that pass over his prostate. It’s too much. His nerves are over-sensitized. At the perfect moment, the nipple clamps are released.

“AAAAHHHHHH!” he wails while the blood painfully rushes back to the nubs. And then

SLAP!

That’s it. That’s the last straw. Dean’s body convulses as he ever so painfully comes through the catheter and icy cock cage. The machine can sense it, and the vibrations pulse in time with the smacks that are delivered to his buttocks. With each hit, another dribble of cum escapes. The machine doesn’t stop until the last drop of cum is squeezed out. Orgasms while on the naughty bench are the absolute worst thing in existence.

But that means he’s finished with the punishment. The music in his ears goes silent. A hand lifts the headphones off his head. He hears a _clunk_ and the restraints release, including the one around his dick.  A warm hand kneads circles into his left shoulder.

“Dean, baby. Are you with me?”

“Unh-hunh,” he mumbles in reply.

“Good. Can you stand up for me?”

Dean lifts his left knee up from the padded leg and places his foot on the ground. He moves his hands till they’re beneath his armpits and pushes himself up from the evil metal contraption. His limbs feel like jello, and Cas is there to catch him if he falls. He stands on two wobbly feet, a little light headed. Cas grips his forearm and leads him out from the punishment room.

Dean drags his feet across the floor until they arrive at their bedroom. On the side table, there’s a glass of OJ and a slice of left-over apple pie – Dean’s favorite. Cas places the padded cushion on the ground.

“Kneel,” he instructs. “I’d imagine it would be too painful to sit. So you’ll kneel while I feed you.”

Cas supports Dean as he transitions into the kneeling position. The glass contains a bendy straw and Cas holds it out so the tip is mere millimeters away from his lips.

Dean wraps his lips around the straw and takes a sip. The sweet goodness explodes across his taste buds. “Mmmmm,” he moans in delight around the straw. He can’t help but take huge gulp-fulls of the stuff, and it’s gone in less than a minute.

“Good boy.” Cas praises.

“You must still be cold. Your teeth are chattering. Would you like the sparkly green plug now?”

“Yes please, sir.”

The green plug is one of Dean’s favorite, especially after a session on the naughty bench. Green is one of his favorite colors, and the sparkles make it look so pretty. Not only are the looks appealing, but the plug’s special feature is what makes it extraordinary.

Cas pushes the plug up his ass, no prep necessary. A warmth spreads out, leaving Dean feeling like putty on the floor. After being filled with ice, the warmth is incredible.

“Now on to your favorite: pie.” And the gifts just keep on coming.

Cas scoops up a forkful of apple pie and holds it to Deans lips. He opens his mouth and closes around the forkful. “Mhmmm,” he moans again and Cas relinquishes the fork from his mouth. As he chews, the cinnamon syrup gushes out and expands throughout his entire mouth. He audibly swallows the deliciousness, which settles nice and warm in his deprived stomach.

Dean can’t help but moan with every forkful. He notices it’s causing an effect on Cas; there’s a boner showing through his pants. But he knows his Dom won’t ask anything of him after such a torturous punishment.

Once only crumbs remain, Cas sets the plate aside and pulls Dean up onto the bed. He crashes with a _thump_ and takes a moment to enjoy the lush softness. He rests his head upon a pillow and sighs in content.

After he closes his eyes, but before he goes unconscious, Dean hears the click of a cap. Then cool hands massage ointment into the skin of his pink, stinging ass. The first touches painfully ignite the soreness of his buttocks and upper thighs. “M s-rry,” Dean mumbles against the pillow, remembering the reason why his ass is sore.

“I know, baby. You are forgiven. You took your punishment so beautifully,” Cas says as he continues the deep massage. “Rest now, my love. You deserve some rest, you gorgeous, righteous man.”

As Cas continues rubbing, Dean allows his mind to drift off until sleep takes over. Now if only he can remember the recent consequences inflicted by the naughty bench BEFORE he misbehaves and breaks the rules again. Knowing himself, he probably won’t. The best he can do is try.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta read and I am open to constructive feedback. Please leave kudos or comments if you’ve enjoyed reading. It feeds my soul. And follow me on tumblr @tapnbluesnlindyhopdancer.


End file.
